


Human Comforts

by tristesses



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila muses on one or two very nice perks that come from being enlisted in Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 10/06/2009 for the st_xi_kink_meme prompt: _Spock going down on Gailia while she's wearing fishnets - i.e. ripping a hole in them, so he can leave them on while he drives her crazy with his tongue. Bonus points if this occurs while Jim is fucking Spock from behind._

There isn't much variation in appearance in her clan. Oh, there's the subtle kind - different bone structure, small differences in the distribution of fat on a person's body, the tilt and color of the eyes - but everyone's pretty much green, with red or black hair. Similar heights, similar body shapes. _Boring_. But not so much in Starfleet. Oh no.

Because in Starfleet, you can have one beautiful boy, skin golden like Orion lipstick, with fierce eyes the color of the Terran sky and just as volatile, one beautiful boy who slides his hand along the ribcage of a Vulcan who actually trembles underneath his touch and turns his head to lick at the jawline of this beautiful boy who wants to be called Captain. The Vulcan twists in Jim's arms to face him, traces the curve of his clavicle with a too-delicate touch, as if he's afraid he'll break the fragile human embracing him, and then Jim kisses him, the sort of kiss where it looks more like he's licking around the Vulcan's mouth, knocking their teeth together and digging his fingers into Spock's hips. Gaila sighs with pleasure at the sight, and shifts her body slightly on the chaise, reaching beneath her spread legs and sketching little patterns against her sex, nails occasionally snagging against her fishnets. She's pretty sure this isn't what Starfleet means when they mention inter-species diversity, but it damn well should be, with Jim making those gorgeous pleading fuck-me noises over the sound of Spock's heavy breathing and the sound of skin rubbing against skin.

"Want to fuck you," whispers Jim, voice heavy and thick, and his hand delves below the waistband of Spock's regulation trousers, and when Spock backs up a step to give Jim better access he stumbles on the knotted material of his shirt, tangled with Jim's on the floor - she remembers the way he practically tore his uniform off, his speed betraying his utter eagerness to feel that gorgeous golden human skin rubbing up against his. Gaila can empathize.

Jim repeats himself - _fuck, want to fuck_ \- and Spock hisses in response. Gaila stretches out her legs and feels the latticework of the tights pull tight against her skin. It'll probably leave patterns indented in her green flesh later, a nice reminder of a more-than-nice night.

The elastic holding the tights around her waist is hard to work with; it makes her miss the silken cloth of Orion, which is so much easier to wriggle out of. She gets a hand under the waistband, with only a little work, but it's a bad angle and she can barely rock against her own hand, barely make any friction. It's pretty annoying, honestly, and she hopes one of the others will help her with it soon.

She gets her wish when Jim looks her way, and recognizes the petulant expression on her face.

"Spock," Jim pants, breaking away from the Vulcan's mouth, tossing Gaila a wink, "I think we're neglecting the lady here."

Spock cranes his head over his shoulder to look at Gaila, his cheekbones flushed a pale green, mouth wet and open. She flickers her tongue at him and waves in invitation.

"I am - uncertain of proper conduct in situations such as this," Spock says, and Gaila grins at the little tremor in his voice. Nothing so good as making a man lose control, especially a Vulcan. "But my evaluation of her current condition would indicate that the lieutenant is sufficiently primed for any sexual exercise."

She presses her fingers hard against herself, feeling her dampness seep through the fishnets, and relaxes her control on her pheromone production. Jim moans throatily and lets his head loll back as it hits - he always loves it when she gives him this high - and the pupils of Spock's dark eyes dilate enormously, his mouth goes slack, and he freezes in Jim's arms, staring at her. Gaila catches Jim's eye - she's learned the hard way to always ask permission before fucking another person's semi-monogamous life-partner, despite how ridiculous she thinks it is - and Jim nods, a smirk on his lips.

She licks her palm long and languorously, and sucks her thumb into her mouth, lips wrapping around her slender stem-like fingers, never breaking eye contact with Spock. She can see the Vulcan struggling with his self-control, can smell his desire for her like a heavy musk in the air. Gently, she removes her fingers from her mouth with a slight pop and strokes them down her bare torso, leaving a gleaming trail in their wake. Spock makes a noise as she reaches the waistband of the fishnets and drags her fingers over them, plucking at the thin criss-crossed material. She's a little impatient, she doesn't get why he won't make a move, so she asks, genuinely curious, "Do you want to eat me out, Mr. Spock?"

"Affirmative," he breathes, and suddenly pushes Jim away with a strength she didn't expect to see, strides over to her, and drops to his knees between her legs.

"Okay - " she begins, a precursor to a sentence she isn't sure how she'd end, but Spock slides his hands along her fishnet-clad thighs, spreading them further apart, his grip uncompromising, and he bites at the material at the juncture of her thighs, careful not to actually catch her flesh, and rips open a hole for his convenience. Gaila jumps as the material tears, and laughs out loud in glee. How passionate!

"Oh my god," Jim says, and when she looks up he's fumbling through a drawer for something. "Oh my god, Gaila. _Spock._ I want to fuck you, shit - "

"Then do so," Spock says, perfectly calm.

Gaila says, in a lovingly mocking tone, "You need to get new lines, there, Jim, you're repeating yourse - _oh_ ," and Spock rips her fishnets a little more, and spreads her open with two long, elegant fingers, kissing the tip of her clit.

He licks and sucks and teases, tongue delving in between her folds, flicking lightly against her clit but never quite long enough, and she bucks her hips against him and he steadies her with one hand flat against her pelvis, and continues his ministrations. He's groaning into her cunt, groaning with pleasure, and she can feel him twitch between her legs suddenly when Jim kneels behind him and inserts a lube-slicked finger deep inside him.

"This is so hot," she moans, right when Jim says "Relax," in that soothing captain's voice of his, and Spock shudders and does, and Jim adjusts himself and starts to slide right inside. He catches her eye and says, gloatingly, "Vulcans have complete control over all their muscular systems, so you don't have to prepare."

"Lucky!" she says, and then Jim thrusts, which jounces Spock against her, and the Vulcan steadies himself with one hand on the ground and lets out a breath that's nearly a whimper before pressing his mouth against her again. Gaila cries out as his teeth scrape against her in a way that's so good it actually hurts, and she writhes as he does it again, and again. Jim's eyes are screwed shut, grunting with each powerful stroke inside the Vulcan, and Spock is gasping in short hard breaths, but she can't see his face since it's buried between her legs, just the shiny cap of black hair and the tips of those delectably pointed ears. She grabs him by the hair, deliberately dragging her hands through it so it's mussed and spiked, and strokes the shell of his ear, nails flicking over the tip.

Spock growls in response, and his ears flush green, and he takes her by the hips and pulls her closer, jamming two fingers deep inside her, tongue finding that sweet spot to the left of her clit and lapping at it mercilessly, fucking her to the rhythm of Jim's cock inside him. Gaila squeals and thrashes, shouting thanks to the Thousand Gods and generally making all sorts of noises and lets herself come, and come, and come, and her cries are joined by Jim's as he finds release deep within Spock's body, and when the spurt of Spock's orgasm splatters against her thigh and ass he groans deep and low in his throat, and they all collapse in a sticky heap, nerves buzzing, breath shuddering.

Yeah, she's _so_ glad she joined Starfleet.


End file.
